


Eternal Love

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, young Ant & Dec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1994 PJ & Duncan released 'Eternal Love', singing it to random girls in a clip. This is what the song really is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text!

_1994_   
**Dec POV**

We looked at the song we just wrote together. "What are you thinking?" Ant asked me. "That I love you." I smiled. "This is our song now, isn't it?" Ant pulled me closer so I sat between his legs, looking at the lyrics together.

**Back in the days when we first met**   
**Those time we had I'm never gonna forget**   
**Long summer nights and lazy days**   
**We knew our love was not a passing phase**

"You remember when our families thought it was just a phase?" Ant asked. I shrugged. "I'm so lucky my mam loves you as well." I answered. Ant gave me a kiss in my neck. "Don't do that, you moron. You know I get excited when you do that." I said grinning. "But I really love those lazy days we share together, you know that?" Ant asked. I smiled. "Me too. Only playing games, watching movies, eating junk food and stealing kisses." I winked. "We should do a day like that somewhere soon." Ant said. I agreed with that one.

**Suntan lotion that familiar smell**   
**I made you a necklace from a chain of shells**   
**The sand on my feet and the warm sea breeze**   
**A kind of romance that's hard to believe**

I smiled when I thought of our first holiday together, only a couple of months ago. There was no talking needed, I knew Ant also thought about that perfect holiday. We went to Thailand, hiring a cabin on the beach, being in total private. The cabin had had 2 rooms, only because there was a (very small) possibility that some of the staff would know us, but we had used only one, obviously. There was a private beach though, ideal for romantic dates and intense love making sessions.

**Our bodies together beneath the palms**   
**We had our first kiss I melted in your arms**

Our first kiss hadn't been as described in the song, but it had been perfect to me.

We were 16 years old and we were playing football together in the park. Ant had tackled me, causing me to fall. "Ow, Decky, are you alright?" he had asked. I had nodded, but a grimace of pain had appeared on my face when Ant had touched my foot. "Come on, Decky, I'll carry you home." He had said, seeing I was in pain. He had carried me like a bride when he walked to my house, only a 200 metres away from where we were.

There was no one home. Ant had laid ice on my ankle and sat next to me in the sofa. "Can I get a cuddle?" I had asked. Ant had smiled and had positioned my upper body against his chest. "Comfortable?" he had asked. I had nodded, looking him in the eyes. I didn't know anymore who had started, but before I could've realised what was happening, his lips were on mine. Lips I had already dreamed of for over a year.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Ant asked. I smiled and nodded. "Our first kiss." I said dreamily. Ant smiled. "I loved that, carrying you home and taking care of you." He said. "And you still do that. You don't hear me complaining, do you?" I said cheekily. He laughed.

**I'll give you my love an eternal love**   
**From me to you if you return**   
**A token of love an eternal love**   
**From you to me I'll give my love**

"You know, I'm really happy we've written this song." Ant said, cuddling me. I smiled. "Me too, I love all those memories." I admitted. Ant gave me a kiss on my cheek as I continued reading.

**When autumn leaves were on the ground**   
**We had long walks together with no one around**   
**Long conversations alone in the park**   
**That carry on 'till way after dark**

"That time we went to the forest. Damn, that was our first time outside." I grinned. Ant laughed. "We can't tell that, Dec. It was simple walks in the forest, not more than that." He winked. "Anth, I enjoyed that, you know." I said, puppy eyes on point. Ant laughed again. "How can you be so dirty and cute at the same time? That's not healthy." I laughed. "And those conversations in the park. That was when our parents didn't know yet we were together." I smiled. "I'm so happy they know now. I couldn't hide it that much longer, I love you too much." Ant said. I kissed him.

**Winters chill and icy streets**   
**Inside it's warm on Christmas eve**   
**The fire burning our bodies yearning**   
**Round and round the wheel of loves are turning**

"Last Christmas eve was not that innocent, was it?" Ant said cheekily. I laughed. "It wasn't. Our secret presents were not that innocent. At least we had _normal_ presents too, it would be weird to give each other nothing in front of our parents." I said. Ant nodded. Since 2 years Ant celebrated Christmas eve with my family and I went to Ant's on Christmas itself.

**I'll give you my love an eternal love**   
**From me to you if you return**   
**A token of love an eternal love**   
**From you to me I'll give my love**

**So promise me (will you promise me)**   
**And I'll promise you an eternal love, eternal love.**

"Every time I read the refrain, my heart swells." I admitted. Ant looked lovingly in my eyes. "How do you mean?" he asked. "I know we wrote it together and I really believe we will be together forever." I admitted. Ant hugged me tightly, tears in his eyes. "I feel the same, babe." He admitted. "I love you." I kissed him.

**The very first fragrance of spring is in the air**   
**And each and every moment we still love to share**   
**Alone together Just the two of us**   
**It was then I know my heart belonged to you**   
**Mmmm.. summers here**

"Last spring, our city trip to Amsterdam." I smiled. That was only a couple of weeks ago. "That was awesome. Also being able to walk hand in hand. The people there really don't care about being gay or straight or trans or whatever." Ant said. I nodded. "I wish it was possible to show our love for each other like that everywhere." I said, a little bit sad. "Someday, my love, someday." Ant said, kissing my cheek.

**I'll give you my love an eternal love**   
**From me to you if you return**   
**A token of love an eternal love**   
**From you to me I'll give my love**

"Are you sure nobody will know it's about us and not about girls?" I asked my boyfriend. Ant kissed me. "I'm sure. Don't panic so much." He said.

**So promise me (will you promise me)**   
**And I'll promise you an eternal love, eternal love.**

"Every time we'll going to sing this song, we'll think of our love for each other, that I'll love you forever." Ant whispered. "I love you too." I said, kissing Ant lovingly.

 


End file.
